


talking to the moon

by sunfleurs



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, Modern AU, Rei being Rei, Unrequited Love, and its snowing, mention of mamousa, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfleurs/pseuds/sunfleurs
Summary: she is a fool who sits alone and talks to the moon, but only in her head
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	talking to the moon

Rei feels so behind, a thousand miles away from the holiday scene. The winter season is about giving, loving, _caring._ She’s never had the luck to experience one of those things, not enough to call it a recalled feeling, anyway. She curls her fingers into the thin pockets of her bomber jacket, cursing herself for constantly forgetting to lather lotion on the already-cracked skin. She's mad at herself for other things, too. Maybe she’s been the stubborn, ditzy idiot all along. 

“Rei, look! It’s snowing,” Usagi gasps, wide eyes facing the pale night sky. They were on their way to the dorms after picking up groceries for their upcoming dinner. 

Rei looks up from the sidewalk, finds delicate dendrites fluttering down onto their heads in slow motion. It’s unreal, superlunary. She opens her hand and a triplet of snowflakes kisses her palm. They melt away with the frail warmth of her hand and she can’t help but gaze up at the sky. One by one, flowing down. She senses a cozy draft bloom inside her chest, like someone was panning a newly dried blanket onto a soft mattress. She can breathe. 

“So beautiful,” Usagi sighs, mouth gaping open in utter amazement. Rei turns to the smaller girl and she has white puffs tucked into the long strands of her blonde hair. Large blue eyes following the movements of the gentle snow, thin fingers pulling on the flaps of her coat. 

“Yea…”

Rei clears her throat in a desperate attempt to distract herself from the burning heat of her face. The snow probably melts when it sinks onto her jet black hair. 

She yanks at the collar of her sweater, cringing at the fine droplets of sweat gathering around her neck. And like before, she can’t breathe. It isn’t fair, it isn’t fair. Rei was so sure she’d gotten over it, that she’d moved past it. As soon as she overheard Haruka mentioning the rumors … Mamo had thought… he was _going to_ … the conversation had completely derailed the remaining hope she had clung onto for so long. It was a punch to the gut, a rush of freezing water over her face and body. It’d become very clear this was only meant to be a crush. 

Because she’d waited so long. She’d pushed and pushed for the right moment, now the mere chance of it had been taken. There was nothing, nothing left to do. Rei should feel free, relieved. She doesn’t have to worry about the ponderous girl anymore. 

“We better hurry up if we want to make it back before it gets heavy!” The blonde exclaims, straightening up fiercely and tightly gripping the netted bag in her hands. She trails down the block with a joyous air in her movements. 

Rei frowns, there’s a heavy weight sleeping on her chest. The burden of a heart. 

Usagi was more than just the whiny, clumsy, loud girl she’d met. She was all those things and the holder of Rei’s endless amount of admiration. Usagi had proved to be insanely bold, selfless, and calculated in the years of rough weather and merciless situations. There was no way to stop Rei’s heart from swelling. 

She’ll never stop hating herself for thinking they didn’t stand a chance. For never saying anything. Rei is unrecognizable. She doesn’t know who she is, she’s afraid of who she’ll become without Usagi. 

“ _Rei…_? What’s the matter?” The smaller stops in her tracks, sneakers splashing into a weak puddle of drained snow, looking back at her friend who is frozen in time. Rei’s dark brows are knitted in a flurry of anger and sadness, eyes misty enough that it seems like she could burst into tears. 

Usagi pouts, Rei doesn’t seem the type of person to get sentimental over the first sight of snow. Seeing her in such a paralyzing manner is alarming, unfamiliar. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” the dark haired girl chimes weakly. 

Usagi stares at her strangely, like she couldn’t possibly understand the desperation in her friend’s voice. It’s unimaginably cold and it’s snowing and it’s _late._ What is clouding Rei’s mind? What is hindering the strong-willed girl into having this conversation in the middle of such an inconvenient night—can it not wait? 

Rei doesn’t have anything to lose—Mamoru will most likely strike the question in the next few days and Usagi already has the steady reply pressed into her heart. Rei has nothing, absolutely nothing. Mamo outshines her, it shouldn’t be such a bitter surprise. 

This is how things have always been. 

“Oh, what is it? Seriously, Rei, it’s too cold.” Usagi shivers, drawing her chin back into the comfort of her coat, pushing the collar further up her round face in a weak attempt to preserve her warmth. It wouldn’t have hurt to grab a scarf, she must’ve been too centered on making sure they had enough cash for the groceries. All she can do is visualize huddling in front of the grumbling heater in their room, letting hot air nip away the cold rush sweeping her fragile features. 

In the midst of Usagi's trivial fantasy, Rei’s expression falters. The serious tones in her striking appearance have softened and it seems like whatever had been holding onto her in that weak moment was gone. She smiles a very delicate smile. Usagi doesn't think she’s encountered it before. 

“The snow, Usagi,” Rei says as tiny clumps of it nestle onto her lashes, “it really is beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha talking to the moon by bruno mars is such a weird song to me i'm pretty sure it was in one of those indie animated movies about sea turtles or something like that. anyways this is something short i wanted to write about reiusa/usarei bc i think their dynamic is cute! although i think i made rei a bit too angsty, oops hehe. btw the girls are around 23 or 24 in this story, so perhaps it is a modern & college au? who knows


End file.
